


Hunted

by MrsKohakuSato



Series: Faye Lives Au [2]
Category: God of War
Genre: Baldur has a lot of mommy issues, F/M, Faye is a ragamuffin, I kind of picture as half wild child but at the same time very wise beyond her years, I love me some soft husband kratos, If Faye Live Au, Kratos has to hold her back sometimes, also he has a thing for strangling women, she prefers to fight barehanded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: Faye did not feel good, she did not feel good at all. Something was wrong, very, very horribly wrong.These past few days were rough with weariness, and a strange feeling of ominous clutched at heart.Her heart would race at every noise, clank, or animal scurrying around through the forest. The nights had kept her wide awake, her eyes darting, back and forth at every corner. She wouldn’t let Atreus far from her sight, as the days grew longer.*Abandoned work*





	Hunted

Faye did not feel good, she did not feel good at all. Something was wrong, very, very horribly wrong.

These past few days were rough with weariness, and a strange feeling of ominousness clutched at heart.

Her heart would race at every noise, clank, or animal scurrying around through the forest. The nights had kept her wide awake, her eyes darting, back and forth at every corner. It got worse, to the point where she wouldn’t let Atreus far from her sight, as the days grew longer.

“Aw, how come?”

She didn’t have the answer for why-but, she didn’t want to scare her child “the forest is amiss.”

“A miss, like something bad?” she tries her best smile down at him.

“No. Not quite. However, I rather be safe than sorry. So, no wandering until I say so.” He was dejected, she knew, she hated spoiling his fun, his thirst for exploration. But, she rather have her son alive, and in one piece, and until this feeling pass, she wouldn’t let him out her sights.

So, she hoped it was just a feeling, just a silly old feeling, but it got worse by the week, to where she even made sure Kratos didn’t wander too far from home. And that by far wasn’t the worst of her worries, there was something entirely much smaller one at present, and she hadn’t a faintest clue what to do. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was midafternoon, Atreus was busying himself with updating his journal, one that she had given to him for his recent birthday. He was far, from her leaning against one her enchanted trees. She was sitting upon the ground, her bare toes digging in the earth, and snow. Her head buried into knees. She was tired, so very tired. She desperately wanted to sleep, but she couldn’t.

“Faye.” She heard their front door open.

“Mhh.” she drew into herself a bit more.

“Faye?”

She heard the door close. Her husband’s hand big and warm settled onto her shoulder.

“Faye, we need to talk.” Faye felt herself snort beside herself. It was usually the other way around.

“Yes.” She peaked up to her husband’s searching gaze.  

“You have not been well lately.”

“Oh.” He wasn’t sure how-to response to her rather apathetic answer. To him Faye was anything, but apathetic. She was loud, she was proud, and passionate. But, lately it seems she had lost her vigor. She seemed startled by every little thing. She would toss, and turn during the night, or she would just randomly get up, checking on Atreus, not strange in the least, she would draw up his covers, brush her fingers through his hair, and kiss his check. Normally she would crawl back into bed, but she didn’t. she poked at the fire before retreating to get more wood. On any other day, she would nudge him awake to do it. It was like she was doing it as any excuse to stay awake. He watched her scurry back, she fell onto her hunches, feeding the fading flames. He couldn’t make out her expression from looking over his shoulder. Her gaze wandered over the room, carefully checking everything. She got up, and left his field of view, but heard her jangle the lock of the door, and windows before she went back to sitting next to the fire. It was all very odd.

“Tell me, what is wrong?” his voice was low, as to not alert their son, however it seemed he was far too engrossed in his journal lodging than he was about his parents. Something both were grateful for, at the moment. 

“Have I done something to upset you?”

“What! No. No. why would you think that?” she vehemently shook her head at his assumption. “It’s nothing you’ve done. I – I am not well.”

“Why?”

“I-I don’t know.” Well, partly she did now, but she wasn’t ready to reveal that little detail just, yet. She needed to be absolutely sure.

“Faye, you haven’t been yourself, as of late. You barely sleep, let alone eat. You nearly fall in hysterics if either Atreus or I so, much as leave your line of sight. Even, the boy is starting to notice.” She felt guilt swallow her whole. She expected her Husband to pick on it, despite his cold demeanor, he was observant, she knew she couldn’t hide her distress from him for very long, but she had hoped Atreus wouldn’t notice, and would have just shrugged it off, as his mother being slightly overprotective. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of creaking wood, and Kratos watched his wife nearly jumped straight out her own skin. Her eyes snapped towards their house, it was just the wind. It was just the wind.

However, this time Kratos had pulled her towards him, gripping her shoulders tightly, forcing her to look up at him. “Faye, what is wrong. This isn’t like you?”

“I -

“ I’m here, Faye.” He squeezed her tighter “Tell me.” His eyes were soft, his voice gentle, as she felt his fingers caress her bare shoulders. He was watching her with concern, and she had never felt safer, more secure. “Kratos, something-something feels wrong.”

“Wrong? Wrong how?”

“Like something bad is going to happen.” She sighs “Maybe I’m being silly. I’m just terrified something might happen to our son, or you.” She sniffs, wiping her nose with back of her palm.

Kratos didn’t say anything, he just listened closely to her ramblings, before he pulled her closer, resting her head against his chest, running his large fingers through her storm of long red, hair. He kissed the top of her head. “ It’s  going to be alright.” It was strange to hear, words of optimism coming from Kratos of all people, but it wasn’t unwelcomed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She didn’t want him to go, but they were running low on meat. He reassured her that he would be fine, and would not travel too far from the house, and that he would try his best to only be gone the entire day. It didn’t comfort her in least, but it was better than week. 

She kissed him goodbye, while Atreus gagged at the scene. Kratos placed his hand on top his son’s head, and told him to behave, and not to give his mother trouble. Not that he did, Atreus was good child, though rather-sarcastic in his ways, he was obedient, and did his best to help around the home, despite his recurring illness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

The morning was filled with the tedious errand of weeding the garden, but the good news was that many of their corps were ripe for the picking. So, their morning ebbed away, cleaning, and shucking, and storing their corps for the winter that was soon approaching. Though, from the corner of her eye she could see Atreus peeking up at her often, his eyes wrought with worry. He did his best to try and lift the heavy stuff for her, though she declined his offer most of time, reassuring him that she was going to be fine. But, that didn’t stop him from trying. Afterwards, they went to gather fresh water, the river wasn’t far from the house, but she insisted that they stuck together. She could still sense her boy’s worry for her, she did her best to distract him one her stories, which he was all too happy to listen too.

Much to her mortification that day went by without a hitch. Maybe she was being silly, maybe she was fretting over nothing. However, she wouldn’t be completely free of fear until she saw her husband safe and sound. Maybe, just maybe things will be alright for a change.  

On their way back, a vase of fresh water in hand they made their way home with sun dancing right in the middle of sky, when she had heard a roar. A roar of a dragon. Puzzled, she hadn’t seen dragons in these parts of woods. A cold chill traveled down her spin. They were a few steps from their home.

“What was that?” Atreus wondered out loud, his eyes scanning the skies.

“Atreus. Come, we need to get inside!”

“Why? What’s wrong, mom?”

“I don’t know. But, we need to get inside, quickly!”

“Hold it, right there!” a voice shouted from behind them. Nonononononono. It couldn’t be. It couldn’t. She dropped the vase, her head slowly turning towards the direction of owner of the voice. Atreus was already clinging to her. The stranger wandered out the woods, his eyes looking like that of a mix of annoyance, and boredom. His eyes scanned the through the trees, and over to their home before settling them back on her and Atreus.

~ Well, this isn’t what I was expecting! ~ it was unknown to her if he was talking to them, or himself. More likely himself.

“Mom.” Atreus yanked her robes “do you know that guy.”

“Shhshh.” She planted a finger to her lips. Her son nods, keeping close, eyeing the man wearily. 

~ I asked a question, you’re not answering! ~

“Who are you, and what do you want!” please, please she begged. Don’t be what think it is. But, she knew why he was here. Though, the only silver lining was that she wasn’t sure if he knew who she was, or what exactly, he was looking for.  

~ Ah. Ah. I’m that one who should be asking you that question~  he crossed his arms, bare all his weight on this right foot.

She snorts loudly “You come to my home, demanding who I am. Has anyone taught your manners!”

~ Ohhh. Feisty. I like that in a woman~ the stranger strokes his beard thoughtfully, eyeing her up and down. 

She scoffs at his eyeballing.

~ But, unfortunately, I didn’t come here to sight see, I’m afraid. ~

“Really, what a shame.  But, if your done with your “Sightseeing” I suggest you leave. You are not welcomed here. So, leave me, and my child be. We do not have what you seek.”

~ I’m afraid I can’t do that ~ he strides closer, Faye walks two steps back with Atreus in tow.

~I think your hiding something ~

“Think what you will.” she snapped.

~ Oh, believe me I do ~ he stalked closer, and closer.

“Atreus, get inside.”

 But- “

“ Inside.” Reluctantly, the boy detangled his fingers from her clothing, he wanted to protest, but he hadn’t the means of which to defend his mother, or himself, so he did as he was told. He ran inside, and slammed the door shut. However, he stayed put by the door, his heart hammering in his chest, and one eye able to peek out from one of the holes that adorn the front door. His palms were sticky with sweat, his breathe labored. He coughed into his hand.

The stranger was now in front her, a foot apart. Her nose wrinkled, he smelled of mead, and ale. Maybe that was way acted as if he were drunk.

~I thought you would be bigger~ he leans back a bit, Faye scowls, he was barely taller than her, perhaps by a foot, not mention he seemed quite skinny, for a man his age. However, she would not overestimate him.

He snatched her arm yanking her closer, she didn’t struggle. Faye narrowed her eyes, inhaling through nose. ~Odin’s been looking for you, my dear. ~

“I know not what you speak off.”

“Were playing coy, are we.”

“I am not playing coy, I have nothing to hide, I am not who you seek.”

He chuckles darkly ~ I think your hiding plenty. ~ his face inches closer, until his cold breath is brushing against her face. She sneers in disgust.

~ Perhaps you need an incentive. ~ his icy colored eyes, peer at the entrance of her home. All her patience shrunk, without another thought, without another hesitation her arm struck out, slamming her fist into the center of the stranger’s face, dislodging his grasp on her upper arm, and flinging him a couple of feet in air causing him to plummet into the ground. He groaned loudly, shaking his head from the impact, his fingers digging into dirt.

~ It seems that your bark, is just as painful as your bite.” He laughs, amused.  

“You. Wil. Stay. Away. From. My. Son! she seethed through clenched teeth “Now, leave!”

~ Like I said before, I can’t do that. ~ He stood back up wiping the blood from his nose, and split lip. Ashame. She must be out of practice, she wanted to cave his skull in. His blatant haughtiness irked her to no end.  

 “You can, and you will. I will spare you mercy, if you leave!” 

~ Unfortunately, for you I don’t mind a struggle ~ like a flash of light, she barely caught it on time, he launched himself towards her aiming for her face, she was able to ram her heel out slamming it right into his lower stomach, in the nick of time, in attempt to fling him backwards, but just her luck he expected it, and dug his heels deep into the earth, to keep from flying backwards. He tossed himself forward, tackling her to cold, floor, he tried to wrap his hands around her neck, but she swung her elbow into the side of his jaw, hard enough that a tooth soared out his mouth. Not the least bit phased, he changed tactics, and decided to go for her face again. She blocked hastily, but the impact nearly knocked the wind out her, quickly she wrapped her legs around his waist.

~ getting frisky, are we.” She spat in his face in response, flipping him over, and nailing her knee right into his cotch. She moved away from him as far as she could

~  Now, that was low blow~ she didn’t bother to answer him. Her mind was at a loss on what do. Her thoughts were racing. What to do? What to do? If her speculation about her condition were true, then she cannot fully engage in battle, secondly, if this is who she assumes he is, then victory was far, far from her grasp. No not victory, escape, she needed to escape, she needed to get Atreus and escape. First thing, first she need to get him away from their home.

He moved towards the house again, all thought, and reason left her, as she launched her on top him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, he sputtered, and swayed trying to dislodge her, but Faye would have none it.

~ Your surprisingly heavy for a woman of your size~

Leave! My! Son! Alone! I will not repeat myself again! Baldur!

~ Oh, so you do know me. ~ he bent backwards, slamming her back into the ground, she grunted, as a low throbbing started in her back, her hold tightens.

~ Get. Off! ~ Baldur hissed.

“Then, Leave!” she bellows in his ear.

~ Not happening! ~ his hands grasp her wrist, he squeezes them forcefully, squeezing, and squeezing, she can her bones strain under his strength. She does not let go.

Suddenly, her world goes black, as the Aseir bucks his head with lighting speed against her face. She can taste her own blood, he does it again, and again until there’s a chink in her hold. She throws her off, this time she rams her whole body into his, knocking him off center, and slamming her foot in his blasted face. He doubles over. This time she runs Atreus, Atreus, Atreus. Her child the centerfold of her desperation, she nearly reaches the door, her feet were wiped from under her, she turns quickly, landing on her side, she hisses at impact. Bauldr flings her away from her door, her arms instinctively wrap around her midsection, as she hit one of her trees. Ah! She inhales through clench teeth to ward off the burst of pain. This time instead of going after her son, he’s kneeling in front of her. His expression has changed, from complete boredom, to something she couldn’t quite discern. His calloused fingers reach out, and tip her head back.

~ Tell me, woman why all the effort, for that defenseless brat, well not that it would matter once Odin gets his hands on you~ she growled at him.

 “A mother would do anything to protect her child!” he paused for moment, as if what she had said had come alive and stung him.  

~ A mother knows best, huh ~ his voice goes dangerously quiet. She eyes him carefully. ~ A mother knows best.” He whispers “Even if that means stripping you of everything, taking everything from you. ~ she hadn’t the faintest clue what he was rambling about, but she didn’t dare move. ~ even if that means forcing you live a meager existence, unable to feel nothing! Mother knows best! What do you know, woman! ~ apparently, she had touched a nerve- his hands grasped her throat, she choked, instinctively her hands clawed at his arms. He pulled her off, the ground, slamming her into the tree, some leaves fluttered about, and bark chipped, and scraped against her bare skin.

~ I promised daddy, I would bring you home alive, but he was exactly specific about what state you had to been in. ~

“You are a coward.”

~ I’m the coward, me ~ he gestured towards himself “I’m not the one hiding in the middle of nowhere~

“Some leader you are, Laufaye the Just, what a joke, no wonder your people are nothing, but plant fertilizer, these days.”

She spat in his face again. This time it enraged him, the pressured increased, white spots fluttered about her eyes. She ripped his skin, and flesh, in desperation, however, she was only met with cruel laughter. Her lungs burned, and failed like a fish out of water. She gritted her teeth, and screwed her eyes shut, it felt like days, were passing in pure, agony, but the pressure was suddenly ripped from her, and air made its way back into lungs in such a rush in made her head spin, and stomach quake.

“FAYE!” Kratos. In the blink of an eye, Baldur’s fowl face was replaced with that her husband’s terrified one. She had never she Kratos so, scared, so fragile, as he checked her for serious injuries.

“Mom! Mom! Mom! Are you okay, I was, so scared!” Atreus’ tiny arms enveloped himself around her, he was coughing, loudly.

“ Atreus, let your mother breathe.” He admonished softly.

“ Oh, Sorry.” He releases his hold.” Both her husband, and son’s hand are braced on either side of her shoulders. Her eyes dart around, until she found a Baldur shaped crater within a mountain of rock adjacent their home.

She places her hands on her throat, checking, there were no hands there anymore. However, relief was the furthest thing from her mind.

Her gaze met her husband’s “Leave. We need to leave!”

“Do you know that man?”

“ Yes, and no. He is dangerous. He’s a god, a Aseir god!

“A god?” Kratos seemed startled, he leered over at the Baldur shaped crater. The man hadn’t reappeared, yet.

“A god, you mean like father, a real god, an actually Aseir god. What does he want with us!?” 

Faye shook, it was hard to swallow. “ Kratos, we need to leave. If Baldur is here, who knows who else will show up.” 

He snaps out of his daze, his previous state of freight has all, but disappeared.

 Can you walk, Faye?”

She tries to stand, but her feet wobble, he snatches her up with much effort.  He makes one glance towards the Baldur shaped crater before, gesturing for Atreus to climb on his back. They made their way to one of their boats, and either family member turned to look back.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Atreus is aware of his father's true nature, but not Faye's in this Au.


End file.
